


Final Fantasy One Shot Collection+Requests

by Firstone33



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, And Many More Pairings, Angst and Humor, Cid Highwind Swears A Lot, Cloti - Freeform, Dawn of the Future (Final Fantasy XV), Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, FangRai, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Final Fantasy VII Spoilers, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Lunoct, Noctis and Luna are goofy dorks in love, One Shot Collection, Post-Final Fantasy XV, Post-Lightning Returns, Requests, Sebusai, SnowxSerah, Squall Loves Rinoa and shows it in his own strange way, Squinoa - Freeform, TerraxCeles, Yuffentine, Zack tries to play matchmaker for Cloud and Tifa, Zerith - Freeform, lyshtola, what i mean is Squall is quite protective of her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Series Of One Shots In The Final Fantasy Games Mentioned in Tags As Well As The Relationships as well as Requests





	1. Chapter 1

So now that i have a home and internet i can get to doing stuff again, So if anyone has any requests for the pairings mentioned in tags message me i will do requests alongside normal non request chapters just to make things interesting.


	2. One Day At Gold Saucer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang go to Gold Saucer to spend time together and celebrate in their victory over Sephiroth. Cloud and Tifa decide to go out yet are too shy to Confess their feelings so Zack takes it into his own hands which causes hilarious results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloti Request! with that i am also adding Some Zerith cause i can...and Zack trying to be a wingman....*Crickets* Yeah hence the hilarious results part lol.
> 
> This Chapter is Set in a Au where Zack did not die, Aerith lived so did Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge, Avalanche has lot more members than just five people, Soldier is still very prominent in Shinra and lots of them.
> 
> i might do a story of such i might even have Sephiroth remain good but i will see. also i did not mention but i can also do Smut Requests as well i have a Final Fantasy Smut Shots deal but i might discontinue that i don't know yet.

Date: 2007  
Location: Gold Saucer

Zack Fair had seen his fair share of things in the time he has been with Shinra and during the Meteorfall but the obliviousness of Cloud and Tifa was entirely new to him, they were childhood friends yet both seem content on not revealing their feelings So Zack had gone ahead and planned a Date for the two Zack with Aerith and Reeve's help set up the perfect date for the Nibelheim born Couple.

Of Course Said two had no idea of what was going on, Cloud and Tifa were walking through the Gold Saucer and had decided to go to the game area then to do chocobo racing, Cloud and Tifa decided to wear much more casual wear and set out to enjoy their friendly outing, Cloud steps up to the Bike Game." want to try first or shall i?". Tifa waved for him to play first, Cloud gets on the bike and begins the game.

Tifa cheered him on so did Zack and Aerith, Tifa looked at Zack suspiciously something in his eyes told Tifa that he was up to something what she knew not so she let it be, Cloud got a high score and they continue to play games including snowboarding Tifa even did a Workout game against one of the Bodybuilders they had met back in Midgar, He explained that he was given an offer by Reeve and came to The Gold Saucer, Tifa beat him in a Contest and then they went to the Chocobo Races Cloud entered and won.

The Two Couples were heading to go to the Battle Arena when Zack and Aerith vanished, Cloud and Tifa wondered where they went so they thought maybe they went to the Gondola Ride and the two headed there upon arriving they were suddenly pushed into the Gondola the door closed and the Gondola took off, Cloud looks out and Finds Zack with a Big goofy Grin on his face." Have Fun Cloud!". Cloud growled." Zack Stop This At Once!". Zack shook his head.

" Nope! not until you tell her!".

" I am not telling her anything!".

Zack just shrugs and walks away with Aerith smiling just as mischeviously as Zack, Cloud sighed and sits down Tifa was fidgeting in her seat across from him Cloud had to admit he had intimate feelings for Tifa even before making a promise to her to come and rescue her and he did in a sense, Cloud noticed her looking at him and quickly looks away, the two were silent until Tifa spoke." I guess...i never thanked you for being there...In Nibelheim and Such..". Cloud blushed not use to the praise." Yeah...um....so i guess we can call this a date...Um..". Tifa began laughing and Cloud started laughing with her." yeah i didn't imagine confessing this way but got to give Zack credit". Cloud smiled.

" remind me to murder him when this is over".

the two continued talking, Laughing and even holding hands as they continued their Date, it was not long before Cloud spotted Zack." Hey Buddy i see you two finally talked....um Cloud why are you looking at me like you want to murder me....um Aerith we are gonna have to postpone our date...". Zack was then off running with Cloud chasing after him passing the others it was one day at Gold Saucer a normal crazy day with friends and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh...i am sorry for it being short but i had a much longer chapter in mind but for some reason my Computer decided to erase my first draft so i just whipped up this really short chapter and i hope it's good enough for people


End file.
